sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Elemental Orbs
Jump to: are the ten fabled Orbs that currently rest on the planet Mobius, hidden deep within their natural, respective Element. The Orbs contain great power, and in the hands of one with wicked intentions, could be used to control The Elemental Gods, as the Orbs can function as a sort of prison for their respective God. They are also categorized as weapons, as those who wield them are able to use some of the immeasurable power contained within. All of them are roughly the size of a bowling ball, and weigh about half a pound, but have quite a few physical and visual differences in between them. History Creation :Under construction Long before time and space began to crawl forward, and the Middleverse (our universe) was a barren, blank slate, Ka, observing the ten unique attributes (the Elements) that made up the Hyperverse, drew upon each of these attributes and created ten Orbs from them. These ten Elements were responsible for keeping the Hyperverse stable, but as of now, were only contained within that Realm. At this time, a fledgling god known as Celestial was under the tutelage of both Ka and Buer, and the Great Wheel decided to give the Orbs to Celestial as gifts, stating that he can use them to help bring life to the Middleverse. ''Fury of The Elemental Gods The Orbs ' This is the Orb that represents Fiamme. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed fire, yet is solid enough to easily be held. Despite this, it is only warm to the touch. The Fiery Orb is able to absorb any and all Fire-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Fire Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. The Fiery Orb constantly gives off heat, ranging from the warmth of a small fireplace to the scorching heat of an active volcano. At the peak of its power, it is capable of sapping all moisture from the air within a 50 feet radius of itself and setting flammable objects ablaze, as well as melting ice and evaporating water. Fire is not an Element of pure destruction, however, and the nurturing, life-giving side of it is also seen in the Fiery Orb's ability to boost the wielder's natural healing factor, allowing them to recover from wounds far quicker than they normally could. The Fiery Orb also inspires passion and courage in its wielder. Wielding the Fiery Orb is not without its drawbacks, however; users are much more prone to recklessness, often diving into combat with little care for their own safety. They also become vulnerable to the Elements that Fire itself is naturally weak to. This is the Orb that represents Kyanos. It resembles a relatively round sphere of ice with many facets, sparkling like a frozen jewel. Despite this, it is only cool to the touch. There are stories that say, about 500 years ago, it came to the aid of a great hero, and helped them defeat the wicked Fire Dragon known as Runihuros Dreadscorch. Even now, this tale is a popular bedtime story for children. There are rumors that the Orb currently sits within the deepest and coldest section of the Shiverstone Caves, and that Rahab himself protects it. The Frozen Orb is able to absorb any and all Ice-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Ice Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. The Frozen Orb constantly cools the air around it, ranging from the coolness of a fall breeze to nearly subzero temperatures. At the peak of its power, it is capable of generating localized snowstorms and icy fog, and affecting everything within a 50 feet radius of itself, making metal brittle and weak and freezing plants and water solid, as well as severely slowing and numbing anyone nearby. This is the Orb that represents Neso. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed water, yet is solid enough to easily be held. It leaves ones hands damp when touched. The eel warlord known as Callisto Montiglaire is on a never-ending hunt for this orb, believing it will make him into a god, and allow him to conquer the land with the sea, therefore allowing aquatic Mobians to rule the planet. The Oceanic Orb is able to absorb any and all Water-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Water Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. This is the Orb that represents Haeos. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed electricity, yet is solid enough to easily be held. It feels like it constantly hums and vibrates softly when held. Knowledge of this Orb has reached the ears of none other than Dr. Eggman, and he has since become interested in taking the Orb for himself and use it as a source of never-ending energy to power his facilities. The Sparking Orb is able to absorb any and all Electric-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Electricity Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. This is the Orb that represents Khazri. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed wind, yet is solid enough to easily be held. When held, a constant breeze can be felt blowing past the hands. It is also slightly lighter than the other Orbs. It is said that the Wind Spirit Rasvelgar protects this Orb, keeping it in his nest atop a great mountain. The Gale Orb is able to absorb any and all Wind-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Wind Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. This is the Orb that represents Temblor. It resembles a relative round stone with many facets and a resinous sheen, and bears many earthy colors. It is slightly heavier than the other Orbs. It was responsible for drawing Suolo the Hedgidna to the Earth Clan of Temblor. The Stone Orb is able to absorb any and all Earth-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Earth Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. This is the Orb that represents Celeritas. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed light, yet is solid enough to easily be held. It gives off quite a large amount of light. The Purity Orb is able to absorb any and all Light-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Light Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. '''The Aphotic Orb This is the Orb that represents Voidstar. It resembles a sphere of pure, compressed darkness, yet is solid enough to easily be held. It seems to darken whatever area it is in. 'History and Rumors' There are rumors that the Aphotic Orb is hidden deep within the Fearful Caverns, far into the area known as the Point of No Return; due to how dangerous this area is, however, no one has been able to get in there and confirm these claims. 'Capabilities' The Aphotic Orb is able to absorb any and all Darkness-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Darkness Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. The Aphotic Orb has the ability to inspire dread in the enemies of the one who wields it, ranging from a mild discomfort to a crippling fear that can severely interfere with the opponent's ability to fight or concentrate. ' ' This is the Orb that represents Mokuhana. It resembles a fairly smooth sphere of wood, with flowers, vines and leaves growing out of it. ' ' ' ' The Verdant Orb is able to absorb any and all Nature-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Nature Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. Any plants and flowers near this Orb grow much faster, and become healthier. ' ' This is the Orb that represents Dantamu. It resembles a sphere of compressed, poisonous gas, yet is solid enough to easily be held. ' ' ' ' The Noxious Orb is able to absorb any and all Poison-aligned techniques that come into contact with it. It is also able to amplify the power of any Poison Wielder who uses it, due to a shared Element. Notes/Trivia *The Frozen Orb, the Stone Orb and the Verdant Orb are the only three Orbs that easily appear solid; the other seven, while still solid enough to be held, visually don't appear this way. Category:Items Category:Legendary